The Night After Within the Woods: Donatello and Leonardo
by SepticKiddo
Summary: After the gang dealt with the plant mutant, they all depart and go to sleep. Just only waking up after 3 months, Leonardo has the same nightmare: Shredder defeating him in New York. While Leo wakes himself up due to terror, Donatello overhears his older brother and tries to avoid Leo in order to not harm him in any way. Creeping his way upstairs, Leo hears Donnie. What'll happen?


**A follower of mine on Tumblr has informed me that my story from Tumblr was published on here. I do not know who published it and I have not seen it but this story was written by me. I'm not angry or anything like that but I hope they gave credits.**  
**(This is based off of "Within the woods" (season 3, episode 1) of the 2012 TMNT tv series. I'd like to think that Donatello and Leonardo _finally_ have a moment ever since their argument back in NYC about what to do before the Kraang invade the city)**

_"Hello? Anyone there?" Leonardo pulled his katanas out from behind him slowly, positioning himself in a battle stance. "Guys? April? Casey?" He felt a darkness lurking around him, then heard a deep laughter from behind him._

_ "Foolish turtle," the voiced bellowed._

_ "Who's there?" Leo asked, trying to gain control of the hesitation rising in his voice. He cleared his throat, preventing it from showing and took extreme caution with every step he took. "Come out and face me, you coward!"_

_ "Oh, I am no coward," the voice trailed behind the terrapin._

_ "Then face me!" Leo demanded, tightening his grip on the handles of his katanas._

_ "As you wish," the voice bellowed as it cackled, a figure appearing in front of Leo. As the figure stepped forward, other menacing laughs surrounded Leo. There, right in front of him was a shine across where the face of the figure should have been. Leo realized what it was and gasped, the laughter around him growing louder._

_ "The **kabuto**," Leo whispered, taking a step back. "You're—"_

_ "—your worst nightmare yet, you young fool," Shredder replied, his fist raised in the air. As he was about to aim at Leo, Tiger Claw, Fishface and Rahzar appeared from around him and they all closed in on Leo._

_ "No… no.. n-"_

"**NO!**" Leonardo shot up, awakening from another one of his night scares. His breathing became heavy as it quickened while he clutched the covers that were placed on top of him by Raphael while he was asleep with one hand, using his other hand to use the couch as his support. He got cold sweats again. Eventually, his breathing went back to how it should be, letting himself relax a little bit. He looked around the living room of the farm house and had only the lit fireplace. He attempted to stand up but was struck down by a jolting pain coming from his knee. He hissed in pain and looked at his leg to see that it was placed on top of a throw pillow. _Ugh, I hurt myself during training **again**?_ "Get it together, Leo," he whispered to himself angrily. "You're gonna wake someone up because of your stupid dreams."

Donatello had been listening from behind the sliding doors as Leonardo lectured himself, a frown growing on his face. He sighed quietly and looked down, his thoughts clouding him.

"This is all my fault," he whispered to himself, peering in the living room to see Leo bent slightly toward the fireplace for warmth. "I should leave him alone," he said to himself, making his way to the stairs.

Leonardo heard the steps of the stairs creaking. He tensed up a bit and turned toward the doors, holding his breath as he waited to hear something.

"_**Sewer apples**_," Donnie hissed to himself. He knew that the creaking could not be ignored. Leo eased himself and smiled a bit. He already knew who it was.

"Donnie," Leo whispered loud enough for his young terrapin to hear. "Did I wake you up?" he asked huskily.

"_Sewer apples_," Donnie hissed softly again, turning back and heading into the living room. He slid open one of the doors, forcing a smile and a tired expression on his face as he walked in. "Uh, no, no you didn't."

"Are you sure? You look tired," Leo chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck as he became embarrassed.

"Yeah, totally," Donnie said reassuringly, his voice becoming a bit high pitched. He wanted to avoid looking at his older brother, so he quickly looked down to the floor. He didn't want to tear up in the least bit.

"Okay, that's good," Leo sighed, relieved. "So, why are you up, then?" he asked, his voice a bit raspy.

"Oh, no reason," Donnie said, twiddling his fingers as his voice shook a bit. "I, uh, I just wanted some water, that's all." He bit on his lip as he felt his eyes getting a bit moist, battling his tears. _Sewer apples, sewer apples, sewer apples!_ he thought to himself.

"Donnie, are you okay?" Leo asked, observing his brother's motions and speech. He lowered his pampered foot onto the ground, reaching for his wooden crutch. "Did you stub your toe or something? Are you hurt?"

"Wha— n-no," Donnie hesitated, his voice cracking. He turned to the door, still avoiding Leo's gaze. "I-I'ma j-just go to bed now," he announced, about to head out the door.  
"Donnie," Leo said softly yet a bit loudly as he became more concerned about what was bothering his brother. He stood up, starting to limp toward Donnie as fast as he possibly could.

"Good night, Leo," Donnie said, heading out the door.

"Donnie, wai—" Leo stopped mid-sentence as he felt one foot trip over his other foot, his body falling towards the floor. As he collided with it, he hissed and groaned, curling himself inward as much as he could.

The thump could not have been ignored, anyone would know that./p

"Leo?" Donnie quickly turned himself around as he heard the thump and saw the older terrapin in a fetal position on the cold, hard wooden floor. "_Oh my gosh, _**Leo**!"

Donatello ran and knelt down by Leonardo urgently, hesitant to even touch him. As Leo once again took in heavy breaths, Donnie slowly placed his hand on his brother's shell, rubbing it up and down to give Leo some comfort. Leo sighed and couldn't help but to smile a little bit. He uncurled himself from the fetal position, placing one hand flat on the floor. He started to push himself so he could sit up, but his arm wouldn't cooperate. As he was about to fall, Donnie quickly grabbed Leo's free hand while grasping Leo's other arm, helping his brother sit up.

"Thanks," Leo said quietly, his voice lowering a bit. He closed his eyes and sighed, his head tilting down. He didn't like being so weak and vulnerable. He raised one of his hands and cupped his face with it, embarrassed. He didn't let go of Donnie's hand, which Donnie didn't mind at all.

Donatello knew Leonardo felt this way— anyone could see it. His mind began to cloud with thoughts again. _This is your doing, **genius**,_ his subconscious told him. He started to shake.

Leo felt his hand shake, but it wasn't his actual hand that was shaking— no, it was Donnie's. He raised his head and opened his eyes, gazing at his brother's usually cheerful but now gloomy face. Leo used his free hand to grab a hold of the top of Donnie's hand, scooting closer to him. Donnie peeked open one eye and saw Leo right next to him, a concerned look on his face.

"Donnie," Leo said, getting a firm hold of Donnie's hand to prevent Donnie from trying to leave again. "What's wrong? Please/em tell me."

"I," Donnie started, but he stopped himself. "I can't."

"Why not?" Leo asked, bringing Donnie's hand to his chest.

"I just can't, Leo," Donnie replied, his voice cracking. He noticed that Leo was twiddling with the hand he had placed on Leo's chest. He sighed deeply. "I just can't."

"Donnie, you know you can tell me anything, right?" Leo asked, tightening the grip he had on Donnie's hand. "Or, do you not trust me— since I failed and all…" Leo's chest tightened as he held his breath, fearing the possibility of Donnie replying 'yes'. His greatest fear wasn't the Shredder or any of his enemies— it was letting down any of his brothers.

"What? No! Of course not! I'm not disappointed in you at all, Leonardo!" Donnie exclaimed, looking straight at Leo. He couldn't believe that Leo would think such a thing— he knew very well that he tried his very best. "I do trust you, Leo, I really do!"

"Then what's wrong, Donnie?"

"**_I don't trust myself around you!_**"

"Wh-_what?_" Leo stuttered.

"I," Donnie sighed, lowering his head. He brought up his free hand to his face. "I don't trust myself around you, Leo."

"D-did I do something to make you feel this way?" Leo asked, feeling shameful. He didn't want Donnie to feel bad because of something he couldn't even recall he had done. He didn't want Donnie feeling like this at all.

"No, Leo, not at all," Donnie replied reassuringly. Leo had loosened his grip on the young terrapin's hand and let Donnie do what he pleased with it. Donnie placed the once gripped-on hand on Leo's knee, lowering his head once again. "It's just— everything that has happened to you ever since our argument in New York is all my fault. You being unconscious for 3 months, you blaming yourself for every fault you find in yourself, you lecturing yourself— that's all because I didn't listen to you back in New York about what we should do about the Kraang situation. I was being stubborn and I was so focused on trying the new invention and I shouldn't have even questioned your authority."

"Donnie," Leo started.

"Raphael barely getting any sleep, Michelangelo constantly worrying about whether he'd get his big brother back, having everyone on the edge of their seat worrying about you, the slow, painful recovery you have to go through— that's all my fault, and, oh, sewer apples— Leo," Donnie said, raising his head to look at Leo, his eyes half filled with tears that were about to burst, "Leo, I am so sorry that this happened to you. It's all because of me and I'll never forgive myself for this. This is the biggest regret of my entire life."

Leonardo couldn't believe Donatello had felt this way this whole time— he couldn't fully process it. _Donnie blames himself?_ Donnie raised both of his hands up to his face, starting to sob. Leo had never came close to blaming Donnie for any of this. Leo second-guessed his own suggestion about finding a second location— he told himself over and over again that he should have listened to Donnie in the first place. Leo grabbed a hold of Donnie's waist and pulled Donnie back with him as he scooted to the nearest wall, letting both of them be able to lean back on something. Donnie's body began to shake as his sobs became more violent. Leo was taken aback for a moment, but then wrapped one of his arms around Donnie's neck and laid his hand on Donnie's shoulder, pressing himself against Donnie.

Donnie immediately turned towards Leo and burrowed his head under Leo's neck and into his chest as he continued to sob, wrapping one of his arms around Leo's torso tightly while bringing up his other hand to his brother's shoulder, gripping tightly onto it. All Donnie wanted in that moment was his big brother and nothing else. He just needed to know Leo was there with them in that moment.

Although Donnie's tight grip around him gave him a bit of pain, he held in the groan that urged to escape from him inside of him and let Donnie hold him as tightly as he pleased. This was about Donnie, not about him.

"Donnie, I don't want you to blame yourself for any of this," Leonardo started, gazing into the fireplace. The young terrapin sniffled and decreased the volume of his sobs so he could hear his older brother speak to him. "I don't want you feeling like this because you shouldn't at all. The night scares and my slow recovery are because of Shredder, not you. You didn't injure me at all. You didn't do this to me. We should have went along with your plan in the first place— there was a better chance if we had done it earlier. I'm sorry for not listening to you. Everyone being worried was not your fault— it just showed that they cared— that's not bad. We'd all worry if it was any one of us and you know that, Donatello. My defeat was partially my fault— heck, it was mostly my fault— it was all my fault. I wasn't fully prepared to take on the Shredder, especially by myself. I was overconfident because I was taking out all those Footbots one by one so quickly. Heck, I took out Tiger Claw! I was really in it and I thought I could do anything. That was my fault. I'm so sorry that you felt like this was your fault— if anyone's to blame, it's definitely me. You shouldn't feel guilty about any of this, Donnie— never."

"But Leo, you have the capability to do that."

"Maybe so, but not then."

Donatello didn't expect that at all— that was the last thing he expected. He listened to Leo's steady heartbeat, breathing along with it. He heard and felt Leo sigh deeply, his body becoming a bit less tense. Leo slithered his hand out from around Donnie's neck and placed it on Donnie's shell, gripping onto Donnie tightly. Donnie curled his legs up to his chest, raising his head to look up at Leo. Donnie felt a wet drop fall on his cheek. He wiped it off and looked up at the ceiling, seeing if there were any leaks— which there was none. He double checked to see if he was crying still, but he had ceased his sobbing during Leo's speech. Donnie tightened his face into a questioning look and felt another drop fall on his cheek and looked up to see a wet stream escaping Leo's eyes. He quickly sat up and faced Leo, wiping Leo's tears away as new ones submerged. Leo chuckled, pushing Donnie away playfully. Donnie stopped only to smile a bit.

"I didn't know you felt that way, Leo," Donnie finally said, breaking the silence. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, giving a nervous glance at him.

"I didn't know you felt like that either, Don," Leo replied, giving his brother a small smile with a shy expression. He broke the awkwardness and grabbed a hold of Donnie's shoulders, pulling Donnie's face close to his. "Don't you ever blame yourself for this again, Donatello, okay?" Leo said sternly.

"As long as you don't either, Leo," Donnie countered, giving his brother a smug look.

"Okay," Leo smiled, wrapping his arms around Donnie and pulling him into his embrace. "I won't, Donnie, I won't."

"Then I won't either," Donnie replied, hugging his brother back. He smiled and let out a happy sigh. "Ya know, Leo, you're becoming just like Splinter would want you to be, if that's your goal in life."

"My only goal is to keep you all safe and to make sure none of you blame yourselves for something you didn't do," Leo replied. "But, thanks."

"Oh, ewh," Donnie said, pulling himself away from Leo, making retching sounds. "I think I'm gonna hurl— that was so cheesy!" Donnie joked, starting to laugh at the older terrapin.

"Shut up!" Leo laughed, leaning his head against Donnie's, slowly closing his eyes.

"Do you think they're okay, Raph? Do you think something knocked them out while we were asleep?" Michelangelo asked, clutching onto Raphael's arm tightly. He gave himself goosebumps and looked around the room. "What if they're watching us, dude?!"

"Calm down, Mikey," Raph sneered, shrugging Mikey away from him. "I'm sure they're fine, little brother."

"That's good," Mikey sighed, relieved.

"Wanna go out and train with Casey and April while these two knuckleheads get their beauty sleep?" Raph asked, giving Mikey a warm yet challenging grin.

"DO I!" Mikey yelled only to meet a steam-faced Raphael. Donatello and Leonardo stirred in their slumber, but were still asleep. Mikey chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "Let's go, dude!" Mikey said, running out of the farm before Raph could smack him upside the head.

"Yeah," Raph said, watching the youngest terrapin exit the house.

"C'mon, Raph, get out here so I can pound you _down into the ground_!" Casey yelled from outside.

"Don't be act so slick, Jones, you don't want a replay of our last sparrin', dont'cha?" Raph replied with a smirk on his face.

"Get out here, Raph, we don't have all day!" April called to Raph.

"Alright, alright, fan-girl," Raph chuckled.

"It's a tessen," April yelled impatiently, "not a fan! The difference is I'm gonna smack you and your smug look down with it!"

"I'm comin', I'm comin'," Raphael replied, heading out the door. Before he headed out, he grabbed a blanket from the sofa and placed it on top of his brothers, giving them a small, warm smile. "Glad you two dorks finally talked to each other. Now I don't have to hear you both whine about it," he whispered, heading out and chasing Mikey.

While Donatello curled himself up against Leonardo, continuing his quiet snores, Leo gave a little smile in response to Raphael's little comment.

"Me too."


End file.
